Our Story
by Tigerfly86
Summary: This is set during the Prom Queen episode in season 2. It started life as a klaine story but turns in to a kurtofsky please excuse spelling as i am only human.
1. Chapter 1

This is set during the Prom Queen episode in season 2. It started life as a klaine story but as with every thing I write I am influenced but what I read, see and hear. So my baby mutated in to a complicated story of love, hurt, pain and I can assure you it will have a happy ending.

Chapter 1

Prom at McKinley

Kurt and Blaine are slow dancing to the music, Blaine leaned in and wisped into Kurt's ear "can we go some where quiet to talk", Kurt looked worried and Blaine kissed him on the cheek to reassure him, Kurt took Blaine hand and led him out of the hall and found a quiet class room.

"what's wrong", Kurt asked "nothing, I wanted to talk to you, I have suffered for my choices in life when I told my dad I was gay he tried every thing he could to straiten me out, and when nothing worked he blamed my mother they argued and he wanted her to chose me or him and until then he would not stay in the house, I begged her not to throw me out, I knew it was hard for her I told her I would get a job and a place of my own but I needed time. She told me it would be ok but from that day on I felt this coldness grow between us. About three month later her father my grandfather died and me and my sister inherited everything, I found a flat and moved out. The day after I moved out my father moved back in, I don't speak to my dad but my mother and I talk sometime but she is very cold with me. I told my self I was alone and then I found you, I need you to know how I feel." he took both Kurts hands and looked deep in to his eyes. "I need you to know how much I love you, and how I enjoy the time we spend together alone in my apartment well until Wes and Dave come home that is! I hate it when you go home when you leave me. It breaks my heart when you say goodbye"

He let go of Kurts hands and fumbled in his pocket and retrieved a set of keys "I want you to move in with me, I know it not perfect but we can make it ours!"

Kurt took the keys off Blaine, " Blaine I would love to move in with you, I love you to" Kurt pulled toward Blaine and they began to kiss, Kurts hand grasped the back of blains head as there kisses got deeper and more passionate. Kurt slowly pulled away slowly and said "do you want to go home" Blaine nodded "go ahead to the car I need a minute" "ok" blain replied

Kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Blaine walked out of the room and Kurt watched him he closed his eyes and smiled feeling happier than he had ever felt. "Hummel" a voce from the corridor growled as Karofsky entered the door way.

Karofsky walked into the room closing the door behind him, I want you now!" Karofsky Grabbed Kurt and began pulling at his cloths Kurt pushed him off Karofsky had Obviously been drinking Kurt could smell it on him "back off Dave I'm with Blaine and I love him" Kurt said sternly "I want you" Karofsky said tearing off Kurts shirt his buttons spilling on to the floor "let me go, don't touch me get your hands off me." Kurt pleaded "I am saving my self for blaine". Karofsky became in raged at Kurts rejection. And with that he began to beat Kurt. .

Mean while in the car park, "hay Finn you seen Kurt anywhere?" Blaine yelled to fin. "No, last time I saw him you to were sulking off together, why?" Fin gave Blaine a look that suggested fin thought that they had he and Kurt had been up to no good. "we went some where quiet so I could ask him to move in with me, and he said yes, he asked for a moment to compose him self, that was a half hour ago" Blaine sounded worried as he said the last part to fin. "Quin wait here while help Blaine find Kurt" the blond girl nodded at him. "Come on" the wandered in to the school and toward the class room. "the door's closed I did not close it" Blaine said opening it "Kurt are u in here Blaine looked around, he gasped and ran to Kurt who lay on the floor in a heap covered in blood, "call an ambulance" Blaine yelled at Finn throwing his phone at the stunned taller boy. Blaine cold still see Kurt breathing so he pulled him into his arms and held Kurt. Kurt in an all most whisper said " Blaine, I love..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine sat feeling cold in the hospital waiting room fin was talking to him but he could not here any thing he said all he could think of was seeing the man he love laying there on that floor, hurt, cold and alone. the door swung open a tall woman with dark hair stormed in blain "what happened" she threw her arms around Blaine, "who's blood is this are you hurt?" Blaine mumble "its …. Its k..kurts, sis" then he broke in to another flood of tears.

"I'm Kayla, Blaine older sister the police called me. What happened" she asked Finn and Quinn "we found Kurt some one beat him up and left him there!" Finn almost spat the last bit out he was so angry why would some one do this he thought. They could here a older man shouting out side "his name is kurt hummel, kurt hummel H. U. M. M. E. L!" yell a older balding man, " Finn opened the door "Burt we are in here", the man made his way to the waiting room made his way to the room where they boys were he enter with his wife carol. He slammed the door "what happened what did you do to him?" he grabbed Blaine out of his seat and held him like a rag doll by the sholders the man looked like a tomato he was so angry Blaine could feel it radiating out of him. "what did you do to him" Burt began to shake Blaine the boy now appearing much smaller as the man was shaking him quiet fiercely Blaine looked in to Burts eyes and all Burt could see was the pain in his eyes, he was Obviously shaken and that his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his eyes began to fill up again.

"I don't know what…. me and Finn went to find him, some one ..." he broke down and began crying Burt threw his arms around Blaine holding the close Burt knew he need the comfort. Kayla began "come on Blaine there's..." "I'm staying here!" blain butted in his voice sounded stronger that it did before "I love him and I need to know he is ok".

Some four hours later the doctor walked in Blaine shot up "is he ..." he stammered the doctor stood there stunned at the boys eagerness he addressed Mr Hummel "he'll be ok he received several injuries he has a broken leg, dislocated shoulder and fractured ribs, his body is covered in cuts and burses, and cuts. It looks like he was violently attacked we found these in his hand we had to prise them out of his fingers" the doctor held out the keys Blaine had given him. "There the keys I gave him" Blaine said as he broke into another wave of tears the doctor continued " there is no sine of sexual trauma" "Sexual what? Burt interrupted "We had to check theses attacks can some times, well there's none so don't worry about it, he will be awake soon, but I will only allow two people to see him, before the police talk to him".

"Mr Hummel can I go in to see him with you" Blaine pleaded almost tearing up at the request, Burt looked to his wife who nodded "of cores you can" Burt responded, Burt put his arm around Blaine's shoulder as they walked to the room where Kurt lay "why did he have your keys with him?" Burt asked Blain responded in a whisper "I asked him to move in with me" Burt smiled at Blaine "We will have to talk about it at another time" he said to the boy as he ushered Blaine to the room in where Kurt lay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Burt and Blaine entered the room Kurt lay on the bed still but berating, Blaine ran over to him grabbing for the boys hand, and he began to stroke his hair Burt sat in the chair next to his sons bed, "I'm never letting you out of my site, I love you so much" Blaine said to Kurt as he lay a kiss on Kurt's head.

Kurt griped Blaine's hand tightly "Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed Burt's head darted up from the floor. Kurt winced every part of his body hurt. "Son are you.." "No, I'm not ok dad" Kurt interrupted Horsley "the police want to talk to you soon "ok, but I want Blaine with me" Kurt responded "I don't think the doctors will allow it, but ill ask his father said as he knew by the sound in his sons voice that he needed his boyfriend with him, Burt left the room to let the doctor now his son was awake.

"it was Dave" Kurt said looking in to Blaine's eyes, "I'll kill him" Blaine began to get angry, "please stay with me don't leave me" Kurt said in and cried yelp.

"I'm telling you know so that you wont fly off the handle when I tell the police" he grasped Blaine's hand tightly.

Two police officers walked in one a woman who introduced her self as Officer Louisa and her partner officer john. The female police officer asked Kurt what happened to him and he told them. "we, me and Blaine went in to the class room because Blaine wanted to talk somewhere quiet to talk, Blaine asked me to move in with him and I said yes, we kissed and I told Blaine I wanted to go home, but I needed a minute to compose my self so could he go start the car, Blaine left me there. the next thing I knew some one was talking to me from the corridor they walked toward to me it was Dave Karofsky, he came in to the class room and closed the door behind him he said he wanted me, he began grabbing me and began pulling at my cloths so I pushed him off I told him to back off I told him I was with Blaine, I told him I loved Blaine" Kurt had to stop to wipe the tears from his eyes he could not look at Blaine's face because he could feel the boy shaking with anger and he could here him sobbing a little.

Kurt continued he kept saying he wanted me, he began tearing at my shirt, I begged him to let me go, I told him not to touch me, I told him to get his hands off me I tried to fight back but he was stronger than me. I told him no he, he got more aggressive. I begged him telling him no I was saving my self. He send to lose it at that he became enraged and with that he began to hit me, I fell to the floor so he began kicking me as well then I blacked out"

"That's ok for now Mr. Hummel" Mr. Karofsky handed him self two hours ago so we will question him and take it from there ok, well be in touch" the police woman said then they left Kurt and Blaine, Kurt looked up at Blaine whose face was tear stained. "I was so scared I'd lost you" Blaine said to Kurt "I will never ever let you go from my sight if I can help it, I love you Kurt Hummel" he kissed Kurt's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt lay in his hospital bed the clock was teasing him Tick, Toc, Tick, Toc he wanted it to four thirty so badly. It had been three moths now and he was board and fed up, he wanted to get out of this bed and go back to his home. All he could do here was watch TV, listen to his music, do his home work which Finn brought him regally and draw his sketch book was full and Blaine promised to bring him a new one today. He missed Blaine so much, he missed the boys soft voice, he missed running his fingers through the dark mass of curls that graced his boyfriends head, he longed for the sweetness of Blain's kisses. But most of all he missed the warmth Blain brought in to Kurt's life.

The door opened Kurt felt his heart leap into his mouth but it was only the doctor. Kurt let out a little sigh. "Well Mr. Hummel you will be able to go home tomorrow" the doctor said looking at the boys chart. "As long as you rest and you take it easy and don't do anything to strenuous" the doctor glared at Kurt who had begun to blush remerging the incident last week. Blain had come to visit as he did most days today he brought one of Kurt's favourite movies The Sound of Music. Both boys lay on the bed Kurt rested his head on blains chest listing to the sound of his heart beating paying more attention to the solo being sung inside Blain's chest that the one Maria was belting out on the TV. Blain had begun to play wit a strand of Kurt's hair the three months in hospital had meant Kurt's hair had grown quite wildly. Blaine enjoyed playing with it he loves how soft it felt with no products corrupting the softness of the light brown locks. Kurt looked up at Blaine "when I get out of here the first thing I am going to is get a hair cut the second will be having a long hot bath". Kurt could see the grin spreading across Blaine's mouth "get your mind out of the gutter" Kurt trying not to giggle at Blaine. They looked into each others eyes Kurt longed for a genital sweet kiss and Blaine must have sensed this as he leaned down and began to kiss his boyfriend. The kisses depend and become more passionate there tugs began to fight for dominance, both boy had got lost in the kiss it had become so hot and Blaine had not notice Kurt's hand creeping under his blue tee Kurt's hand had found a mass of dark hair on the boys chest, and moaned in bliss. Neither boy noticed the doctor had come in to the room to give Kurt his meds. Both boys' were as red as tomatoes when the doctor had announced him self by clearing his thought. "Do you understand Mr. Hummel?" the doctor snapped Kurt out of his daydream. "Do you understand Mr. Hummel"? He asked again. "Yes rest well and don't do anything to strenuous" Kurt replied he could feel the blush spreading across his face.

A sense of warmth began to fill Kurt he was going home. Oh shit he thought to him self what was he going to do he had not told his dad that Blaine had asked him to move in with him, how would his dad take it, he wanted to live with Blaine they had not been dating that long six months or so three of which Kurt had spent in hospital. He knew his dad would hate the idea. What was he going to do he need Blaine to hurry up so he could ask him for help.

Two boys were rushing up the corridor they were running late the traffic was bad. The taller of the two directed the other in to the rest room abruptly. "Finn what the hell…" the dark haired boy snapped. "You got a little red paint on you're face dude" Finn said grabbing a paper towel and wetting it he handed the towel to his friend "better get it off before he notices and asks to many questions!" Blaine took the paper towel looked in the mirror and rubbed the paint off. "Thanks Finn" he said letting out a sigh.

Both boys exited the rest room and walked down the hall. "What's up dude?" Finn asked "I'm a little worried he'll hate us for doing it and that he wont like it and that he'll…..", "He'll love it" Finn cut him off. "He'll feel wanted and love and well he'll love it because we did it out of love for him" Finn said this was surprising as Finn could barely string a logical sentence together with out the help of his girl friend Rachel. They arrive at Kurt's door. As they went to open it Mr. Hummel run up to the boys "the doc just told me we can take him home tomorrow" the man said breathlessly placing his hands on both boys back making Blaine stagger forward a little.

"Oh shit sorry Burt" Blaine exclaimed "it's not finished, there still a lot that needs doing" Blaine looked worried "it will be ok we can work all night well you can carol wants me in bed by 10 tonight, but nether of you have school so you can stay up late and get it done" the man said opening the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Guess what?" Kurt said from his bed.

"doc say's you can come home tomoz bro" Finn said excitedly "dad just told us Finn said bouncing on the ball of his feet. Kurt looked up at his step brother deciding whether or not to yell at him for spoiling his moment; Kurt let it go he loved his brother Finn was like a big kid. Finn could never keep a secret and he hated surprises. Kurt remembered the first Christmas the Hummel-Hudson's spent together. Finn had woken him up early, dragging him to their parents' bedroom and trying to get him to jump on the bed to wake them. Kurt had replied that these were new pyjamas, and he was not going to wrinkle them for the sake of being a six-year old again. But he had played along the rest of the way, sitting with his stepbrother on the floor by the tree, tearing open presents like he hadn't done since his mother was alive. Kurt opened his present from Blaine; the two of the were not dating; but Kurt should of know the second the paper fell of to revel a beautiful black cashmere scarf Kurt had spotted on an outing the boys had taken one afternoon.

Kurt smiled at his brother Blaine walked around Finn who stood there grinning like a kid. He placed a kiss on Kurt's head "Wes and Dave send there best here's a new sketch book drought you'll use it now" Blaine said passing the book to the boy the fingers touching and lingering for a little to long Mr. Hummel cleared his thought " hi dad" Kurt said looking at Blaine apologetically. "How is every one" Kurt asked "well the last day of school was ace man; Quinn quit glee because of me and Rachel Mr shue asked Miss P to marry him and she said yes; Oh and Santana told every one she was in love with Brittany" Finn said in an excited tone, Kurt stared at his brother in disbelief "what did Artie say?" Kurt responded "he said some thing about her being an evil b…" Finn broke off because Mr. Hummel threw him a look. "Wow, I've been missing out" Kurt said sullenly. "We can't stay long" Burt said "have to tidy the house up for your return". "But you'll stay a little while Blaine" Kurt said to his boyfriend. "Actually I'll have to go back with your dad he's fixing my car so he gave me a lift. Sorry babe" he said squeezing Kurt's hand Kurt looked sad and after half a hour of chatting and laughing they had to leave the hospital. Waling down the corridor "Oh sugar I have left my phone in Kurt's room I'll catch up with you" Blaine ran toward the hospital room where his boyfriend lay. He burst through the door "hay babes have not got long told your dad I left my phone" he said pulling it out of his pocket and waving at Kurt "could not go with out kissing you good bye" Blaine walked over to Kurt and silently pulled his boyfriends head closer pressing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt's lips moved rhythmically with Blaine's kissing with all the passion he had Kurt did not want the kiss to end but Blaine slowly pulled away. "I love you" he wisped in to Kurt's ear, "love you to" Kurt responded as the boy left his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blain got in to the old truck that Burt Hummel driven to the hospital.

"Did you find your phone?" Burt asked blain

"Ummm yer" Blaine waved the phone at the man. The three men drove away from the hospital, the drive had seemed to take forever in Blaine's mind. They arrived at Blaine's apartment it was massive it had three bed rooms (Blaine's, Wes's and Dave's) a bath room, kitchen come diner and a living room.

Blaine walked through the door and sighed.

"Hay how was it, how's he doing?" a voice came from one of the bed rooms. "Yer Dave he's good, he's coming home tomorrow. Where is Wes?" Blaine said ushering Burt and Finn in. Blaine strode in to living room and slumped down on to the sofa placing his head in his hands. Finn and but flowed him in Dave flowed seconds later.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Burt asked

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Exactly as I thought, well I'm not know for my cooking skills but I do make a good bacon sandwich as long as know one tells Carol or Kurt!" Burt glared at Blaine and Finn.

"Yeah" that sounds good. Blaine and Finn said

"Dave?" Burt asked

"Oh go on then you twisted my arm" Dave said with a small grin

Burt walked out of the room

"Wes is out with his girlfriend I thin. What can I do to help?" Dave enquired

"Yer dude, what needs doing?" Finn said

Blaine looked up at the two of them.

"mmmmm right well the one wall in the bed room needs to be painted, the bed needs putting up, his cloths need putting away (Blaine looked at six suit cases) that's best left for Wes. For a straight man he knows lot bout cloths! The book case needs putting up and the books need to go on it and a general clean" Blain said

"I'm screwed" Blain said placing his head once more into his head.

"Come on dude look at what you have done in one week." Finn barked "plus you got my dad to agree to allow Kurt to move in with you. If you can do that dude you can do anything" Finn said smiling

"Finn I don't think I had much to do with your dad's decision, your mom did all the conversing. But you are right abbot this mess with out you and your dad I would of failed" Blaine said remembering what it had once looked like I was a right dump, a proper lads pad. Empty bear bottles and take out containers littler most of the surfaces, Blaine's room was quite clean but he had an old single bed, and a wardrobe that was so badly broken he had taking to storing his cloth on the floor.

"Right boy's food is done" Burt said bring in a pile of beckon sandwiches. After every one had eaten there fill it was time to start finishing off the apparent. "3 hours till I have to be home and tucked up in bed" Burt remained the boys "shall I put the bed up?" Burt asked Blaine

"Yes and me and Finn will finish off the wall. Dave can you start by clearing the kitchen? And when Wes comes back he can start on Kurt's cloths" Blaine said getting up off the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn was shaking Blaine who was out for the count on the sofa "Blaine its ten thirty, dude you need to get up Kurt will be here at twelve"

Blaine stirred and rolled off the sofa on to the floor.

"Shit" he said hitting as he woke up from the force of the floor hitting him. What time is it" he said sitting up and staring at Finn

"Ten thirty" Fin handed the sleep boy a coffee

"Thanks, I need it. All I got to do is shower get dressed and make some lunch" blain said standing up

Blaine was in the shower letting the water fall on his skin trying to image Kurt there with him, Blaine could almost feel the slender boy in his arms. He imaged the water falling on the porcelain skin of Kurt's body.

Blaine was snapped out of his day dream by Finn hammering on the door yelling for him to hurries up. Blaine got out dried him self and got dressed. He walked in to the kitchen to find Rachel sat on the counter talking at Finn.

"I need to star to cook food" Blaine said to the two of them.

"I'd offer to help dude but well I can bur water" Finn said

"I'll help" Rachel offered jumping off the counter." Finn you can was the dishes up" Rachel said to him.

When all the food was done and the dishes were cleaned. All three of them looked pleased

"All done with ten minutes to spare" Finn said in a chuff manner "want to play on the x box before he gets here" Finn asked

Blaine nodded.

After a little while Finns phone beeped

"There here" Finn said as the room fell silent muffled voices could be hared at the door.

"Why do you have a key Kurt" Came Burt's gruff voice Finn was trying not to giggle.

"Blaine gave me one Kurt's voice came in response. Three people walked in to the living room.

Kurt took in the new condition of the living room, his eyes falling on the further Kurt cold not tell if it was new or whether it was the old one only cleaned.

After a few hours of merriment and when Finn had polished off the last of the food. Burt stood up "we'd best be making tracks" he made his way over to Kurt who let out a sight and made to get up.

"Where do you think your going?" Burt said

"Home with you and mom" Kurt said in a sullen tone

Carol threw her husband a look

"Blaine told us he asked you to move in and we all talked about it. Kurt do you realise how much he cares for you? We all want you to be happy so we diced that it would be a good idea to help Blaine get this place ready for you to come home" Burt said tiring to fight back his tears.

Kurt sat there taken back by what had just been said.

"Kurt sweaty you'll still have a home with us if you need it" carols said making her way to ward him. She gave him a big hug and a kiss.

Finn and Rachel said there good byes and wandered toward the car.

"Were off" Burt said hugging his son "look after him" he said shaking Blaine's hand.

Kurt sat there amazed by what had just occurred

"Do you want to see our room?" Blaine asked holding his had out Kurt taken it and rose of the sofa.

"Close your eyes" he asked Kurt

Blaine led his boyfriend in to the bed room.

"Open them" he wisped into Kurt's ear.

Kurt gasped it was Dalton blue with red stripes "it's amazing" Kurt said "I need a bath"

"I'll run one for you sweaty" Blaine said kissing Kurt's cheek wandering out of the room

Kurt not helps but feel a little odd, the room was nice the house was but it did not feel like it was his home. He hoped that feeling would change.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt lay out on the bed half between sleep I have to get up he thought to him self. He was not looking forward to today he had to go shopping for new school supplies. He knew he should cherish his last few days' wit Blaine and the fresh air would do him some good. But he could not help but feel a little relived that Blaine was going back to Dalton he need some time to himself.

Kurt stretched out in the bed and sighed

The bed room door opened "Moring gorgeous brought you some French toast and coffee" Blaine cooed as he make hid way to the Kurt shaped lump hidden under the blankets.

"I don't feel to well" Kurt said peeping from under the blanket

"You used that one yesterday, we need to go get stuff for school" Blaine said pulling the blanket off Kurt.

Kurt begrudgingly complied and got dressed, despite his protests both boys were driving to the mall.

After an hour of shopping Kurt said "are we done yet?" he sounded like a five year old who was about to throw a tantrum.

"Nearly I need to get one more thing then we can go home. Why don't you get a coffee and I'll cone find you" Blaine said before wandering off

Kurt got his coffee and wanted for Blaine. After about ten minutes Kurt was begging to get impatient Blaine walked up to him.

"Sorry long queue" he said "ok ready to go?" he asked both boys walked out of the mall and got in the car Kurt had not noticed the arrival of a new bag.

The alarm ran out and Kurt dragged him self out of the bed Blaine ad already gone with Wes and Dave the house was still and quite he found it cold and unwelcoming. Even after a month it still did not feel like it was his home.

Kurt got his breakfast and wanted for Finn to pick him up on the way to school. He became much happier and more cheerful in the car.

Despite a dull French class and maths which Kurt hated he was happy he had some berating space and he was sounded by his friends. He and Mercedes made his way to Glee rehearsal.

"Welcome back every one" Mr. Schuester said in a very happy tone. "We have three new auditions so with out further adieu he is Cerrie Shaw" he introduced a small girl who looked like she swallowed a lemon. And the guy call Barry or Larry had auditioned.

"Mr. Schuester I don't think we need new members the group works fine as it is" Rachel said for what felt the hundredth time

"Look dwarf, you racked things for us last time so shut you moth before i'z ends ya!". Santana said hi her ultimate bitch tone

Mr Schuester looked at his watch "our last audition is Blaine" Mr. Schuester said as he walked in Kurt felt himself go red with anger.

"He don't need to audition Mr. Schuester" Mercedes said

"I don't think that's fir all new members must adulation" Rachel barked

Blaine looked at Mr. Schuester who looked like he was seconds from kill Rachel.

"Rules are rules and I never passing up a chance to sing" Blaine said in a rather cocky manner.

The piano began to play

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Blaine played the piano flawlessly.

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Live is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Live is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Live is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on...

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna going

Love is river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Kurt was so pissed off, how could Blaine do this Kurt needed some space Blaine had become possessive.

Kurt had not realised Blaine had finished and Rachel was saying something her mouth was moving but he was to angry to here the words she spoke.

as they mad there way out Blaine walked up to Kurt and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder I have to go to the office but ill catch you up later ok he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

Kurt caught up wit Mercedes "hay honey he said to here"

Ok boo" she said to him playful

"Do you want to come over to night? I' am in need of some girl talk" Kurt asked

"Oh I don't think it's a good idea" she said to him

"Why" Kurt questioned

"Coz I asked Blaine the other day and he said that he did not you worn out by to many visitors" she said looking at Kurt sympathetically.

"He said what" Kurt snapped

"He wants you to get better and does not want you to tired" she said

Kurt could not leave his ears. Blaine was telling his friends not to visit. No he was well and truly pissed. He was going to confront Blaine about this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Kurt lay out on the bed half between sleep I have to get up he thought to him self. He was not looking forward to today he had to go shopping for new school supplies. He knew he should cherish his last few days' wit Blaine and the fresh air would do him some good. But he could not help but feel a little relived that Blaine was going back to Dalton he need some time to himself.

Kurt stretched out in the bed and sighed

The bed room door opened "Moring gorgeous brought you some French toast and coffee" Blaine cooed as he make hid way to the Kurt shaped lump hidden under the blankets.

"I don't feel to well" Kurt said peeping from under the blanket

"You used that one yesterday, we need to go get stuff for school" Blaine said pulling the blanket off Kurt.

Kurt begrudgingly complied and got dressed, despite his protests both boys were driving to the mall.

After an hour of shopping Kurt said "are we done yet?" he sounded like a five year old who was about to throw a tantrum.

"Nearly I need to get one more thing then we can go home. Why don't you get a coffee and I'll cone find you" Blaine said before wandering off

Kurt got his coffee and wanted for Blaine. After about ten minutes Kurt was begging to get impatient Blaine walked up to him.

"Sorry long queue" he said "ok ready to go?" he asked both boys walked out of the mall and got in the car Kurt had not noticed the arrival of a new bag.

The alarm ran out and Kurt dragged him self out of the bed Blaine ad already gone with Wes and Dave the house was still and quite he found it cold and unwelcoming. Even after a month it still did not feel like it was his home.

Kurt got his breakfast and wanted for Finn to pick him up on the way to school. He became much happier and more cheerful in the car.

Despite a dull French class and maths which Kurt hated he was happy he had some berating space and he was sounded by his friends. He and Mercedes made his way to Glee rehearsal.

"Welcome back every one" Mr. Schuester said in a very happy tone. "We have three new auditions so with out further adieu he is Cerrie Shaw" he introduced a small girl who looked like she swallowed a lemon. And the guy call Barry or Larry had auditioned.

"Mr. Schuester I don't think we need new members the group works fine as it is" Rachel said for what felt the hundredth time

"Look dwarf, you racked things for us last time so shut you moth before i'z ends ya!". Santana said hi her ultimate bitch tone

Mr Schuester looked at his watch "our last audition is Blaine" Mr. Schuester said as he walked in Kurt felt himself go red with anger.

"He don't need to audition Mr. Schuester" Mercedes said

"I don't think that's fir all new members must adulation" Rachel barked

Blaine looked at Mr. Schuester who looked like he was seconds from kill Rachel.

"Rules are rules and I never passing up a chance to sing" Blaine said in a rather cocky manner.

The piano began to play

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Blaine played the piano flawlessly.

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Live is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Live is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Live is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on...

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna going

Love is river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Kurt was so pissed off, how could Blaine do this Kurt needed some space Blaine had become possessive.

Kurt had not realised Blaine had finished and Rachel was saying something her mouth was moving but he was to angry to here the words she spoke.

as they mad there way out Blaine walked up to Kurt and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder I have to go to the office but ill catch you up later ok he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

Kurt caught up wit Mercedes "hay honey he said to here"

Ok boo" she said to him playful

"Do you want to come over to night? I' am in need of some girl talk" Kurt asked

"Oh I don't think it's a good idea" she said to him

"Why" Kurt questioned

"Coz I asked Blaine the other day and he said that he did not you worn out by to many visitors" she said looking at Kurt sympathetically.

"He said what" Kurt snapped

"He wants you to get better and does not want you to tired" she said

Kurt could not leave his ears. Blaine was telling his friends not to visit. No he was well and truly pissed. He was going to confront Blaine about this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt should have known Blaine was not happy after he transferred to McKinley. Blaine never got to sing solos, him and Kurt were drifting part and he simply found it difficult adjusting to life out side of Dalton. Kurt hoped that Blaine would transfer back and then maybe the space would do them some good.

Kurt was in the boys toilets helping Blaine clean up after a rather sever slushy attack, which Kurt had dogged. "Why did I leave the safety of Dolton for this" he said to Kurt.

Kurt simply shrugs not making eye contact he did not want to fight with him now. Kurt had not ask him to come to McKinley it was all Blaine's idea. Kurt thought it was a bad idea but he could never tell Blaine this so he said nothing. He did not want to push him away even more than he had all ready.

Before the incident at prom Kurt and Blaine were very touchy feely, but now they were the complete opposite Kurt could not bring him self to be sexual with Blaine. Blaine had attempted to sneak into the shower on the odd occasion in an attempt to get some intermit contact with Kurt. Kurt had become instantly limp when Blaine had touched him, Kurt did not know why. He knew he had began to fall out of love with Blaine, and he still did not know what to do about that he knew he did not want to be alone and he felt like he could not go home because every one had tried so hard to make him a home with Blaine. God his life was spiralling out of control he thought.

He was a normal teenage boy and woke up most mornings hard and craving something but he did not know what. He managed to deal with his hardness and managed to suppress some of his cravings. But it was getting worse.

"I'm sorry that was a little insensitive of me" Blaine said to Kurt

"Mmmm" Kurt responded coming back to reality

"I'm just stressed out. I'm sorry Kurt, I'm going up to Dolton in my free period do you fancy coming with me?" Blaine asked

"No thanks I've got to help Finn with his French" Kurt lied he was going to mercerise with Rachel, he needed some time with his friends and every time he Blaine would get very jealousy and stroppy.

The two boys walked out of the toilet and went down the hall toward there classes.

"So" Rachel said to Kurt they were both sat on the bed in Mercedes room. "When is the court date?" she asked out of the blue Mercedes shot her a look in an attempt to get her to shut up Rachel shrugged

"In a couple of days" Kurt said

"How do you feel about it" Rachel continued grilling him

Kurt had to think he did not know how he felt about it. He shrugged "I don't really know, my solicitor said it would be it was just a formality" he took a deep breath he had thought it was a little unfair the Dave might go to juvie for what had happened.

"the cops told me he had his drink spike and the amount of alcohol he had drunk had a bad reaction which may of caused his behaviour" he felt the pain build but it felt better talking to some one about it. It was one of the things he and Blaine fought about. Blaine would say Karofsky was a monster and that he deserved locking away for the rest of his life.

Kurt sighed he only wished he could talk to the girls about his problems with Blaine and talk to them honestly and openly about what went on in his head. Kurt needs to talk to some one. His life had become so miserable. Would he seem week if he went to see a therapist, would anyone have to know.

"Well I hope he get a nice cell mate in juvie who likes little boys" Rachel says in a bitter tone which brought Kurt out of his taught of therapy. He simply shrugged at her, he cold not tell the girls that he did not want Dave to go to jail for what he had done, maybe a slap on the wrist and some anger management would help him, but juvie was not good for Dave it would push him back into the closet, so far that he would be in Narnia having adventures with Mr Tummnes.

Kurt glanced at the time "oh sugar is that the time, I have to go girls" he hugged them good bye "I want to cook a meal for Blaine" Mercedes raised her eyebrow and gave a warming grin. As Kurt headed out the door.

Kurt got home walking through the door to find a Dolton blazer discarded on the floor, this was a regular thing he often flung jackets, jumpers and the odd book discarded on the floor he did mind tiding them away but he drew the live at the boys boxers. He hung the blazer up on a hook beside the door. Kurt thought he hared a niose but took no notice of it, he sighed as he noticed the light on in his and blames room. He thought to him self Blaine must have left it on when he came home to change. Kurt made his way toward the door to dump his bag in the room and turn the light off. He opened the door and slammed it shut shaking and running to the bath room.

Just making it to the bowl of the toilet before throwing up violently. Seconds later he was flowed by Blaine who was pulling a towel round his waist.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" Kurt yelled in between throwing up Blaine stepped back.

It took a little while for Kurt to summon the strength to stand back up. The image flying through his mind Blaine was naked with Andrew a Warbler under him, Blain's erection was buried deep in the boy's ass. Kurt saw Blaine throwing his head back and letting out a little moan as Andrew was bucking his hips in to Blaine. Kurt braced himself against the sink fighting back the sensation to throw up again. He staggered back in the bed room feeling numb. Andrew was pulling on his trousers.

"GET OUT" Kurt yelled to Andrew, who took flight forgetting to grab his shirt. Kurt fumbled under the bed and found a duffel bag and pulled it out placing it on the desk chair.

"Let me explain" Blaine said

"What is there to explain?" Kurt snarled at him

"You both magically lost all your cloths, a condom appeared on your dick and you fell in to his lube ass" Kurt spat at him with so much venom

"No Kurt that's not what happened" Blaine tried to explain Kurt began grabbing cloths ramming them in to his bag

"oh so explained to me then, MR DAPPER-MR LETS NOT RUSH-MR LETS TAKE THINGS SLOWLY-MR I DONT WANT TO PUSH YOU IN TO ANYTHING" Kurt yelled at him getting louder as his cheeks flushed. Ramming more cloths in to his bag.

"Kurt you won't let..." "I wont let you touch me so you touch him instead, you bastard" Kurt zipped up the bag

"Kurt babe where are you going?" Blaine said trying to grab Kurt's wrist

"Home" Kurt snarled

"I need space so don't try to contact me, I'll send my dad and Finn to get the rest of my stuff later" Kurt said slamming the front door.

Kurt drove toward his house stopping on the bridge to try and calm him self he sat there and thought to him self if I drove in to the river would any one miss me would any one care. The sat there for a moment contemplating driving off in to the water into nothing. He broke down crying his mind wandered through his life to memories of his mother, and his father then to carol and Finn, then he thought of all his friends in glee his mind then thought of Dave Karofsky. He could see the boy there telling him not to do it, he could here the voice saying that Kurt life was important, but in the same instance Dave bad side was encouraging him to do it telling him he was worth less.

Dave was like jackal and hide he had a soft side that Kurt had warmed to but he also had an inner monster trying to fight, crush and destroy all the good things in Dave life. Kurt shivered he pity Dave he really did.

Kurt fumbled for his phone he rang his dad.

"Daddy I need you" he sobbed into the phone

Burt's voice sounded worried "where are you Kurt"

"I am on parked on the bridge about a mile from Blaine's daddy" Kurt said then hung up.

Kurt broke in to tears and began to shake.

Some time later his dad arrived and pulled open the door. He looked to his soon who broke down and clung to his father like his life depended on it.

Kurt needed strength and he knew his dad was strong.

Kurt and Burt both got home and Burt ushered his son through the door "Finn get Kurt's stuff from the car" Burt growled leading his son toward the sofa Kurt sat down with his dad and cuddled into him.

Finn came back with Kurt's stuff "dad whets up" Finn said cautiously as carol handed Kurt some warm milk

She mouthed to Finn "Blaine cheated on Kurt"

"He did what, I'm gunna kill the bastard" Finn snarled

"Finn language" Burt snapped Kurt snuggled tighter to his dad and closed his eyes and he soon drifted to sleep.

"Carol will you get him a blanket" Burt said in a whisper. She snook off and came back placing the blanket over the sleeping boy. Kurt had loosed his grip and slid quietly motioned for the other two to flow him into the kitchen.

"He is in a bad way, a found him parked on the road side on a bridge I thought he was going to drive off the edge. He told me he had thought about it. Oh god i'm worried about him" he said looking to his wife "maybe we should send him to see some one, he has not had a good time the last couple of months" carol said symmetrically.

Burt nodded "why haven't we gone to kick Blaine's ass yet dad" Finn said

Burt turned to him "that is your second warning about you language, we will not be kicking any one any where, it wont do Kurt any good. go keep an eye on him please Finn" Burt asked hi and Finn walked out" he has called you dad twice" she said smiling at Burt

"I know it's nice" Burt smiled kissing his wife.

"We need to be strong for Kurt" Burt said placing his arms around his wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It had been three months since Kurt walked out of Blaine's apparent. Most of his friends did not know why they had split up. Kurt had told Mercedes who had threaten to snap him like a twig next time she saw him and Rachel knew because Finn had told her.

Kurt had been dreading glee practice but Blaine had transferred back to Dolton. Kurt had been seeing a therapist called Mrs Stanfild for a while now as the past months had been dark and low but Kurt had began to pull him self back. Kurt did have some really bad time though he broke down in Mrs Stanfild's office when his dad picked up the rest of his stuff from Blaine's. But the worst moment in his life was when they had sentenced Dave.

He had to serve a month in juvie and he had to see some one to help him with his anger. That after noon Kurt sat in her office crying exclaiming how unfair it was the boy did not deserve it, Kurt went on about how he pitied him his parents did not even turn up. He told her how bad Dave looked thin and ill.

Kurt was awoken by the sound of the fire alarm sounding in the kitchen he staggered down stairs from his attic room. To find a fluster Finn coughing and fanning away the smoke grinning at a pan with a charred blob in it. "I was trying to cook pancakes for every one. You and mom make it look so easy" Finn said apologetically as Carol rushed in smiling at her son. She took the frying pan off Finn and smiled sweetly "I'll do pancakes if you want, now you two go get dressed" Burt strode in and began to laugh.

The both boys took of and began to get ready. Despite a timely regimen Kurt was down stairs dressed and ready before Finn. And after the both ate non Burt pancakes Kurt offered to teach his brother to cook simple things, they were leaving for school. Kurt drove as Finn complained that he had burnt his hand; Kurt knew it was he could sit in the back and make out with his girlfriend before school.

Before Kurt realised it he was parking in the school car park ha waved bye to Finn and Rachel and made his way to Spanish. He turned as he here some one call his name. He looked around to see the new Mrs Schuester walking toward him "can I have a moment with you in my office" she asked Kurt

He nodded and was ushered into her office. "Take a seat Kurt, and don't look so worried" she said trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"I wanted a chat with you to see how your doing, I know you have had it rough" Mrs Stanfild had liaised with the school in oder to help Kurt he knew he had told her it was ok and that he had trusted Mrs Schuester. "I have some new that might alarm you" she said, Kurt became more worried and began to fidget with the sleeve of his jumper.

"Dave Karofsky is coming back to school in January" she stopped scanning the boy to judge his reaction Kurt was quite calm "we have made it so you two will have as little contact as possible during school" she finished

"thanks for letting me know Mrs Schuester" Kurt said walking out of her office pulling out his phone "hi I need to see Mrs Stanfild as soon as possible" he said into the phone "two is fine" he hang up and made his way out of the school to the car he drove to a café where he got some coffee and wasted some time before his appointment. Mrs Stanfild was a short woman who was warm and kind but Kurt thought she had no fashion since at all.

"Hello Kurt" she said usher him in to her office

"Hi" he mumbled falling in to a chair.

"What can I do to help you today Kurt, because I doughty you cam here for the ambiance and fantastic coffee" she said smiling at Kurt

"He's coming back" he said to here in a barley audible whisper

"Blaine?" she asked

"No David" he said finding a little more strength

"How do you feel about that?" she asked

Kurt shrugged

"I really don't know" he said looking at the floor

"You have said to me in previous sessions that you do not harbour any bad feelings toward him, and when you first came to me you refer to him as Karofsky but now you call him Dave or David. I know you have forgiven him" she said smiling at him

"I know and I have forgiven him, I just... i want ... god im gunna sound silly. But I want to know why? Why did he choose me to attack? Why chose to kiss me? I want an expiation that's all" he said not taking his eyes off the floor.

"You do not sound silly, not at all silly. I have an idea why don't you write him a letter. You don't have to give it to him but once you have put down what you want to say you can bring it to me and we can decide what to do from there in our next meeting on Thursday. Ok" she said offering some tissues because he had silent tears ghosting down his cheeks.

He went through the rest of the day on atomic pilot and then when he got home he went up stairs and pored his heart out on to the paper.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 6

Blain got in to the old truck that Burt Hummel driven to the hospital.

"Did you find your phone?" Burt asked blain

"Ummm yer" Blaine waved the phone at the man. The three men drove away from the hospital, the drive had seemed to take forever in Blaine's mind. They arrived at Blaine's apartment it was massive it had three bed rooms (Blaine's, Wes's and Dave's) a bath room, kitchen come diner and a living room.

Blaine walked through the door and sighed.

"Hay how was it, how's he doing?" a voice came from one of the bed rooms. "Yer Dave he's good, he's coming home tomorrow. Where is Wes?" Blaine said ushering Burt and Finn in. Blaine strode in to living room and slumped down on to the sofa placing his head in his hands. Finn and but flowed him in Dave flowed seconds later.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Burt asked

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Exactly as I thought, well I'm not know for my cooking skills but I do make a good bacon sandwich as long as know one tells Carol or Kurt!" Burt glared at Blaine and Finn.

"Yeah" that sounds good. Blaine and Finn said

"Dave?" Burt asked

"Oh go on then you twisted my arm" Dave said with a small grin

Burt walked out of the room

"Wes is out with his girlfriend I thin. What can I do to help?" Dave enquired

"Yer dude, what needs doing?" Finn said

Blaine looked up at the two of them.

"mmmmm right well the one wall in the bed room needs to be painted, the bed needs putting up, his cloths need putting away (Blaine looked at six suit cases) that's best left for Wes. For a straight man he knows lot bout cloths! The book case needs putting up and the books need to go on it and a general clean" Blain said

"I'm screwed" Blain said placing his head once more into his head.

"Come on dude look at what you have done in one week." Finn barked "plus you got my dad to agree to allow Kurt to move in with you. If you can do that dude you can do anything" Finn said smiling

"Finn I don't think I had much to do with your dad's decision, your mom did all the conversing. But you are right abbot this mess with out you and your dad I would of failed" Blaine said remembering what it had once looked like I was a right dump, a proper lads pad. Empty bear bottles and take out containers littler most of the surfaces, Blaine's room was quite clean but he had an old single bed, and a wardrobe that was so badly broken he had taking to storing his cloth on the floor.

"Right boy's food is done" Burt said bring in a pile of beckon sandwiches. After every one had eaten there fill it was time to start finishing off the apparent. "3 hours till I have to be home and tucked up in bed" Burt remained the boys "shall I put the bed up?" Burt asked Blaine

"Yes and me and Finn will finish off the wall. Dave can you start by clearing the kitchen? And when Wes comes back he can start on Kurt's cloths" Blaine said getting up off the sofa.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the first day back in school after the Christmas brake Kurt had arrived in school before most of his friends and he did not want to spend time with Finn and Rachel while they sucked face, so he went to Spanish class hoping to get a heads up about this weeks glee assessment he approached the class and he noticed a small woman bouncing on the balls of her feet she was dressed in a rather odd manner with her cloths looking old and tatty. She had dark flared jeans that were held up by polka dot braces, she had a black and white striped shirt which was unbuttoned so you could see the tight fitted lime green tee underneath. She had pillar box red doctor martins on. Her hair was only a shade or two darker; Kurt knew it was a dye job because there was no way it could be natural. It was scooped up in a bun with paint brushes sticking out of it. She looked tired but very happy and bouncy Kurt took her for a new student she looked like a senior.

She walked to the door and Kurt ducked out of the way "were both fine Will, settling down ok now thanks allot. God it feels so odd calling you Will mind you not as odd as coming back or seeing Sue she's not changed one bit. See you in the choir room later right" she said and walked off

Kurt thought the part of the conservation was odd he wondered who the woman could be and why was calling him Will odd and she new coach Sylvester. A had was placed on his shoulder he span around and was engulfed in a hug by Mercedes and he forgot about the odd woman.

the day went by with no sine of Dave and boring classes kurt's day went by slowly the bell rang out which told him that he had glee rehearsal which made him think of that odd woman.

Mr Schuester stood there with most of the group there the last few straggles arrived puck was the last to turn up "well I think we have every one" he started

"Sorry I'm late the woman bonded in to the room"

"All new members must addition first" Rachel piped up

"As you wish" the woman said smiling

"You know the song Brad" she directed the song to the guy who played the piano.

Oh, it's so funny to be seeing you after so long, girl

And with the way you look,

I understand that you were not impressed

But I heard you let that little friend of mine

Take off your party dress

I'm not gonna get too sentimental

Like those other sticky valentines

'Cause I don't know if you are loving some body

I only know it isn't mine

Alison, I know this world is killing you

Oh, Alison, my aim is true

Well, I see you've got a husband now

Did he leave your pretty fingers lying in the wedding cake?

You used to hold him right in your hand

I bet he took all that he could take

Sometimes I wish that I could stop you from talking

When I hear the silly things that you say

I think somebody better put out the big light

'Cause I can't stand to see you this way

Alison, I know this world is killing you

Oh, Alison, my aim is true

My aim is true

My aim is true

Alison, I know this world is killing you

Oh, Alison, my aim is true

My aim is true

My aim is true

Her voice was soft and she was good. Very good. The song ended and every one applauded

She gave a theatrical bow "thank you, I take it your Rachel" she said smiling madly at Rachel who nodded.

Mr. She began saying "every one this is our new art teacher and co- coach" "junior co-coach" she interrupted Mr. Schuester

"oh my good Milly is that that you" Puck yelled bouncing on his seat "what the hell I thought you went of to LA or San Francisco or some where like that" puck continued

The woman smiled at Noah "how you have grown Puckasaurus" the woman said

Kurt then realised he had seen the woman before he had see her in the court that day but her hair was a different colour and she had worn a suit.

Mr. Schuester coughed and counted "This is new art teacher and co- coach Miss Karofsky " every one gasped and began to whisper the woman stood there smiling at the Kurt felt like he was going to pass out

"Do you still make those mega brownies?" puck asked

"Yes Puckasaurus I do, if you behave your self I might make you some" Kurt was running out of the room before he realised what was happing "I will go Mr Schuester" Milly said running after Kurt

"What the hell dude" Finn said "you should have told us he had a sister who taught art" Finn snarled a Noah

"Hay how the hell was I to know dude I was ten last time I saw her, and she was blond, and head Cheerio" puck said trying to defend him self.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 8

Kurt lay out on the bed half between sleep I have to get up he thought to him self. He was not looking forward to today he had to go shopping for new school supplies. He knew he should cherish his last few days' wit Blaine and the fresh air would do him some good. But he could not help but feel a little relived that Blaine was going back to Dalton he need some time to himself.

Kurt stretched out in the bed and sighed

The bed room door opened "Moring gorgeous brought you some French toast and coffee" Blaine cooed as he make hid way to the Kurt shaped lump hidden under the blankets.

"I don't feel to well" Kurt said peeping from under the blanket

"You used that one yesterday, we need to go get stuff for school" Blaine said pulling the blanket off Kurt.

Kurt begrudgingly complied and got dressed, despite his protests both boys were driving to the mall.

After an hour of shopping Kurt said "are we done yet?" he sounded like a five year old who was about to throw a tantrum.

"Nearly I need to get one more thing then we can go home. Why don't you get a coffee and I'll cone find you" Blaine said before wandering off

Kurt got his coffee and wanted for Blaine. After about ten minutes Kurt was begging to get impatient Blaine walked up to him.

"Sorry long queue" he said "ok ready to go?" he asked both boys walked out of the mall and got in the car Kurt had not noticed the arrival of a new bag.

The alarm ran out and Kurt dragged him self out of the bed Blaine ad already gone with Wes and Dave the house was still and quite he found it cold and unwelcoming. Even after a month it still did not feel like it was his home.

Kurt got his breakfast and wanted for Finn to pick him up on the way to school. He became much happier and more cheerful in the car.

Despite a dull French class and maths which Kurt hated he was happy he had some berating space and he was sounded by his friends. He and Mercedes made his way to Glee rehearsal.

"Welcome back every one" Mr. Schuester said in a very happy tone. "We have three new auditions so with out further adieu he is Cerrie Shaw" he introduced a small girl who looked like she swallowed a lemon. And the guy call Barry or Larry had auditioned.

"Mr. Schuester I don't think we need new members the group works fine as it is" Rachel said for what felt the hundredth time

"Look dwarf, you racked things for us last time so shut you moth before i'z ends ya!". Santana said hi her ultimate bitch tone

Mr Schuester looked at his watch "our last audition is Blaine" Mr. Schuester said as he walked in Kurt felt himself go red with anger.

"He don't need to audition Mr. Schuester" Mercedes said

"I don't think that's fir all new members must adulation" Rachel barked

Blaine looked at Mr. Schuester who looked like he was seconds from kill Rachel.

"Rules are rules and I never passing up a chance to sing" Blaine said in a rather cocky manner.

The piano began to play

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Blaine played the piano flawlessly.

No one told me

I was going to find you

Unexpected

What you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is the start

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Live is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming

How our dreams would come true

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Live is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

Live is a road

Now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there

When the world stops turning

I'll be there

When the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on...

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna going

Love is river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you.

Kurt was so pissed off, how could Blaine do this Kurt needed some space Blaine had become possessive.

Kurt had not realised Blaine had finished and Rachel was saying something her mouth was moving but he was to angry to here the words she spoke.

as they mad there way out Blaine walked up to Kurt and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder I have to go to the office but ill catch you up later ok he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

Kurt caught up wit Mercedes "hay honey he said to here"

Ok boo" she said to him playful

"Do you want to come over to night? I' am in need of some girl talk" Kurt asked

"Oh I don't think it's a good idea" she said to him

"Why" Kurt questioned

"Coz I asked Blaine the other day and he said that he did not you worn out by to many visitors" she said looking at Kurt sympathetically.

"He said what" Kurt snapped

"He wants you to get better and does not want you to tired" she said

Kurt could not leave his ears. Blaine was telling his friends not to visit. No he was well and truly pissed. He was going to confront Blaine about this.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 9

Kurt was mad angry he wanted to talk to Blaine he wanted to yell at him but he knew yelling would not fix much, but Kurt did not know if he wanted to fix things. He had changed allot recently and Blaine was not excepting the changes. Kurt had regretted moving in with Blaine he did not feel like it was his in any way; the Warblers would turn up and have impromptu practise which would often turn in to parties.

Kurt was mad because Blaine had told his friend not to visit because it was too much for Kurt but a drunken Warblers party was ok? Kurt saw Blaine walking toward the locker room Kurt ran up to him and pulled him in side the room.

"Hay what the hell Kurt" Blaine said dazed and confused as he snaked his arm around Kurt's waist, this made Kurt feel uncomfortable and a little numb.

"Why did you tell Mercedes not to come over to see me?" he asked shrugging off Blaine's arm.

"You are still not your self and I wanted you to recover" he said

"And Warblers drunken parties are going to help me get better?" Kurt snapped

"I'm sorry I never though", "no you did not think" Kurt cut him off

"I'm sorry babe, I really am" Blaine said

"I love you" he continued

Kurt looked at Blaine and said "you can not tell my friends not to come over" he walked out of the locker room thinking to him self oh fuck what do I do I don't think I love him any more.

Shit did I just latch on to the first out gay guy who would take me? And who do I fix this?

Kurt walked to the car and drove home thinking of how to sort out the train wreck that had become his life.


End file.
